


Do you need to start over?

by WitchOfHeart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Heart Break, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, alternative endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfHeart/pseuds/WitchOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael end up with cuddles after a broken heart, who has it though?<br/>Also different endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning part

“Mi-cool you pleb!” Gavin yelled into the microphone just as Michael’s kills him again in their new Lets Play. Michael just sits there laughing. They both jump when they hear the “LLLLLLLLETS STOP” from Ray. Michael looks over at Geoff questioningly.  
“ Over so soon?” He asks.  
“ Like I thought, it’s a two part-er. We’ll start filming later, I need more beer” Geoff says leaving the room on the search for moor beer. Michael nods, and stands up walking the few steps over to Gavin’s chair.  
“ Where do you want to eat my little Mi-cool?” Gavin asks when he feels Michael’s cool hands in his hair.  
“ My apartment?” Michael responds resting his head atop Gavin’s and gave a sad sound sigh, but Gavin didn’t pay much attention to it at first.  
“ Sure let’s go!” Gavin stands up suddenly, Gavin linked their arms together and walked out together. While they were just out of the parking lot he noticed something different about Michael.  
“ You okay Mi-cool?” Gavin asked, Michael didn’t respond, he just kept driving to his apartment.  
Once Michael stopped the car and he and Gavin started walking to the apartment Gavin stopped Michael again.  
“ Michael. Tell me what’s wrong, now.” Gavin said in a stern tone but comfort in his eyes. Michael sighed again and looked at Gavin.  
“ Me and Lindsey, kind of, uh, broke up. She rejected me when I proposed, she uh. Didn’t want to marry me.” He says. An “ oh” is the only thing he can say before Michael starts to stop. Gavin quickly wrapped his arms around Michael tightly, cooing and shushing him as Michael sobs even more.  
Gavin took Michael inside and sets him and himself onto the couch, still cooing Michael with “Its okay, I’m here for you” and “ it’s going to be okay.” Setting sweet kisses on his forehead.  
“ I’m going to tell Geoff that you can’t come back to work today because you got sick, and I’m going to stay here and help you feel better okay?” Gavin says starting to get up. He felt too hands wrap around his waist pulling him back down to the couch.  
“ Please don’t leave me too.” Michael muttered, barley over a whisper. Red eyed and hopelessness in his eyes.  
“ I’ll back in just a second Mi-cool. Don’t worry I won’t leave you.” Gavin said kissing the top of his forehead. Once again.  
After a quick call to Geoff, giving them the okay to stay home for the rest of the day, Gavin was back, bringing a big tub of ice crème, and a movie to get Lindsey off Michael’s mind and hopefully to make him feel better.  
“ You okay Mi-cool wi-cool?” He asks sitting himself back down.  
“ I’ve been better Gavvy Wavvy” Michael responds with tears still in his eyes, Michael wrapped himself around Gavin as Gavin hit play on the disk for it to start.  
Around the middle of the movie Gavin looks down at Michael that’s basically now sitting in his lap.  
“ you feeling better, darling?” Gavin asks with a blush on his face.  
“ A lot better actually.” Michael mutters, looking up at Gavin. Gavin looked at the little puddle on Michael on his lap, he places kisses on his face. Staring from his Cheeks, to his forehead, to the tip of his nose. He rests their foreheads together  
“ Do you want this as much as I do” Gavin muttered, barely above a whisper. Both of their answers were soon discovered when Michael put his lips softly onto Gavin’s.  
“ Michael you pleb” Gavin responds, pulling Michael closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where the ending is a dream.

Michael shot up from bed a beed of swear rolling down his face.   
‘Thank god it was just a nightmare, like I would ever kiss Gavin. What a dumbass’ Michael thinks to himself and he cuddles up to his new fiancée Lindsay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the part where Mavin has a marriage

“ And that’s how these two Jackasses started dating two years ago, and that’s why we’re here today. Lets wish these two dickheads a wonderful marriage” Geoff says at the end of his toast. Ever sense that very kiss they never let each other go. Wonderfully and Happily in love, for as long as they both shall live.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.


End file.
